Say Not Soft Things
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: CA/AB femmeslash. Anne wants to tell Katharine how she feels, but finds that Katharine doesn't hear it. Still she can show her. One-shot.


**Say Not Soft Things**

Anne opened her eyes as the material of her skirt grazed her leg. She waited for the touch she had felt so often in the last year. While the King had been entertaining her sister in his bed, she had been seduced by the strength and grace of her Majesty. Mary might have the King, but Anne surely had the better prize. She lifted her head to look at mischievous green eyes.

"Are you waiting for an invitation your Majesty?" She teased the woman lying over her, playing with a loose dark curl.

Katharine's face remained serious, "Of course Lady Anne, I would never force a lady."

"How courteous of you." She continues to play with her hair, getting enough of a hold to bring Katharine's lips down to her own.

"You are not playing by the rules, Anne."

Anne smiled brightly at her, "I've never much liked playing by the rules." She kissed her again, and finally felt the delicate touch over her thigh.

She sighed loudly, loving the fact that they could for once be as loud as they wanted. Katharine was now at Greenwich with only Anne waiting on her as she recovered from illness. It was perfect. They could finally have the same freedom Mary had with the King. She could walk next to Katharine and take her hand, she could dine with her, and most importantly she could lay with her without the fear of being found out. How she wished she could do so always. To love Katharine openly without any fear would be a dream come true, but she knew that would only ever be a dream.

The Queen needed to be above reproach, and so Anne played by the rules for the first time in her life. She took whatever Katharine could give, and demand nothing beyond it. "Now who isn't playing by the rules?" She joked as Katharine's fingers moved up her leg to her hot center.

A smile sweet enough to please the Almighty spread over Katharine's lips. "I make the rules."

"Is that so?" Anne challenged and managed to roll their bodies until she was looking down at the beauty she had fallen so desperately in love with. "Now who rules?"

"Are you really in power, Lady Anne?"

Katharine's hands danced over her back and down her bottom, causing Anne to moan. "I love…" Katharine's lips stole her words away, as she always did when Anne wanted to so desperately to tell her how much she loved her. Another moan made it's way up Anne throat to her mouth as Katharine's mouth opened to her own, she tasted of the hot chocolate they'd had after dinner. It was as hot and sweet as the rest of Katharine.

"I believe we have covered this enough times by now. I care about you as you do me, but we cannot get into the habit of say so. It is too dangerous, for both of us."

The caresses that had been so intense and arousing only moments before turned soft and kind. Anne nodded her understanding, knowing that Katharine was right. "But here and now there is only us. Why can't I say it just this once?" She wasn't begging. Anne would never to do that. Not with any one, especially not her. She wants the Queen to respect her, above everything else.

"Will it be enough to say it only once?" Anne pushed herself off Katharine and sat beside her. "It wasn't for me."

"What?" Anne asked confused, Katharine had never said the words.

"I thought one kiss would be enough to rid myself of the thoughts of you. Then it was one night with you. It could never be enough, not with you."

Anne couldn't help smiling. She doubted that a sweeter more heartfelt declaration of love had ever been given. "Never enough, really?" She was elated, and teased Katharine to get them back on the right track. Besides words are only one way of telling someone you loved them. "You might have to prove that tonight."

Katharine laughs loud and pure, and Anne smile's wider at the sweet sound. She watched her for a moment and then repositioned herself on top of Katharine. Kissing the soft flesh of her throat to her jaw, she slowly made her way up to Katharine's lips.

FIN.


End file.
